No Matter What
by Dish-Chan
Summary: Naraku is defeated the Jewel is completed, but insecurties cause Inuyasha to use the jewel to become full demon. But when Kagome comes back years later can she cause him to realize just how much he loves her? (new chap finally!) R&R pleeze love ya
1. Prolouge

"No Matter What"  
  
By: Dish-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own a tiredness of writing these things...I as sure as the sun shines not making any profit so there you go^_^  
  
Hello I am in love with this idea and had to get it out sooner or later. I'm hoping you enjoy it as well. If this one hits off as well as New Moons, I'll be so happy^_^ I knooow I am behind but I just had to put it up (puppy dog eyes) 333Love ya'll333  
  
Prologue  
  
The aroma of coffee and cologne swirled around her senses, though her eyes were distracted with the uncrowded evening street.  
  
The blue tinged sky was full of tiny stars one could not see because of the city lights, and the moon was barely visible above.  
  
She remembered that there the stars always shone brighter.  
  
"Kagome?" Her counterpart said softly placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She rolled her chocolate eyes to observe this hand and wished with all her might it had sent shivers of excitement down her spine.  
  
"I want to ask you something." He said tightening his grip on her shoulder, yet the only feeling there was slight pain from pulling a muscle few weeks back.  
  
Kagome nodded quietly and studied his face.  
  
He got from his place in the booth, and kneeled solemnly before her, his eyes large and serious. As he drew something from his pocket Kagome began to tremble slightly, she couldn't believe this..was he going to ask her to..  
  
He brought up a small case and opened it, while Kagome stared blankly at him as if she were drugged.  
  
The large diamond mounted upon the band glimmered brilliantly, seeming to mock her in all it's beauty.  
  
The young man smiled softly "Kagome Higurashi, I've loved you since we were teenagers and you just kept on getting away from me..I know you've gone through a lot lately with your grandfather sick and all..but I'll protect you and provide for you, please do me the honor of becoming my wife Kagome!" He was leaning towards her in eagerness, but she just looked as though she were about to faint. They sat still as a painting for many seconds before she slowly stuttered out. "Th-that's so kind of you Hojou, but..I'll have to think about it...OK?" She couldn't deny the look of let-down on his handsome face, which quickly turned back to his always happy motif. After refusing several offers of a ride home Kagome finally explained the walk would give her time to think. Stepping out into the cool evening air, the young woman brought up her hand to move it through the slightly foggy night breeze. As she walked along she listened to the click of her heels upon the ground and her thoughts revolved around her head slowly. Part of her wanted to run back to Hojou , throw herself in his arms and agree to marry him, despite the fact she didn't love him, maybe then she could forget the painful memories of the past. Of course her heart screamed at her to return to the well and run to a certain demon and profess her love and beg him to love her again. She shook her head and sighed, since she had returned to her time and sealed up the well she had graduated high school and began working on the shrine with her grandfather, absorbing herself in her work, so she wouldn't have to think of anything else. Hojou had come to the shrine about three months back and had asked her out, she had of course accepted. The guy had become a big businessman after all. But as the moon bathed her in a silver light her thoughts couldn't help but go back to that night so long ago.  
  
Everything was so beautiful and perfect in that instant, she had lay before the fire smiling to herself. They had done it, somehow they had defeated Naraku and they now possessed the completed jewel. Inuyasha had chosen her as well, he had told her he loved her and had given her the first kiss she had ever experienced. He told her he wanted to become human and stay with her forever, so they decided to use the jewel the next morning to do so. But all that had been shattered, the Hanyou had become insecure and his wavering memories of what had happened with Kikyou haunted him. He had made a decision after much thought, he would use the jewel now to become full blooded demon, then he would always be able to protect Kagome and his friends. Kagome had remembered being awoken by a brilliant flash of light, and Inuyasha's yells. He had been enshrouded in a pink blinding light, but his silver hair did not turn to black, it only shone more and his nails grew sharper as dog like ears disappeared and a large tail replaced them. He fell to the ground and Kagome rushed to him in tears "Inuyasha?" He rose and his face was the same, though now his marking resembled Sesshoumaru's Except for instead of a moon on his forehead there rested a diamond like star. The rest was a blur of tears and emotion, the jewel, as Miroku had once thought might happen, had taken most of Inuyasha's kindness , and though he still loved Kagome, he was fighting for control. He pushed Kagome away and fled into the night "Finally I'm a full fledged demon!" he yelled. Kagome had rose slowly, not saying a word, she had taken the tensuiga and ran back to her own time sealing the well and her love.  
  
But now, she stood before the well house in thought, "I need time to think after all..that would be the perfect place to do so.I've been meaning to go back and see Sango-chan" Running into the house she ran to her room to pack her bag once more. Her Mother knocked on her door "Kagome darling it's 10:30 what's the matter?" Throwing on her Priestess outfit, much like Kaede and Kikyou's she opened the door and saw the look on her mothers face. "Your finally going back." She stumbled lightly, enveloping her daughter in a hug "Please just don't come back so scarred and afraid." Kagome nodded and grabbing the tensuiga and her bow and arrow ran for the well house. Though the memories of Inuyasha would be painful, seeing her friends would be very enjoyable.  
  
Well hmm kind of short, but it IS a prologue. Anyway please R&R love you! Whoo first time to see the ocean, only downside is I am southern, therefore all these ppls are always like "Aww your accent is sooo cute" hehe  
  
Jan e, Dish-Chan 


	2. Old Faces, New Love

"No Matter What"  
  
By: Dish-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own a tiredness of writing these things...I as sure as the sun shines not making any profit so there you go^_^  
  
Wow, seems ya'll like it too^_^ Anyway thanks to my reviewers. I'll try to spell Tetsusaiga right thanks! 333Love ya'll333  
  
Chapter I "Old Faces, New Love"  
  
Kagome felt somewhat nauseous as she jumped through the hazy blue glow of the well, she wondered how long it had really been. For some reason even though the jewel was gone, she was still able to make her way through the well, she was almost sure it was because of her increasing of spiritual power. Landing soft as a feather on the ground, her raven hair landed on her shoulders and all was still. She could hear the chirping of birds and insects instead of cars and the school bell chiming. The air was warm and smelt of sakura and jasmine, feeling her with a slightly foreboding sense of familiar ness. As she climbed towards the beckoning light from above, she wasn't surprised to feel the slight sting of tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head and told herself to toughen up. After a while longer of prep talk, she pulled her bag up on her shoulder and headed towards Kaede's village. Her mother had actually talked her into waiting till morning to come and she was glad.  
  
Meanwhile in the Western lands, among many beautiful flowers and trees sat a gigantic mansion in all finery. Though seeming beautiful and vibrant from the outside, the inside was kept very dark and eerily quiet. A handsome garment of clothing much like that of one Lord Sesshoumaru's except for the colors being black and red opposed to white, was seen as it's owner walked silently down a hallway. The being stopped midway and smelt the air in slight annoyance "It couldn't be, must just be similar." "Inu-chan!" A young girl around 11 with raven locks and a fine kimono came from nowhere causing him to curse under his breath. "Oh Inu-chan, Jaken-Sama told me never to say that word!" she giggled skipping further down the hall. "Rin." Inuyasha began tightening the crimson sash around his armor. "Hmmm?" was his distracted response. "Where is my brother exactly?" The girl's face shone with obvious admiring at the mention of her lord, "Sesshoumaru Sama has gone to see about the construction of a new Tetsusaiga." She said, happy to know something useful. Inuyasha nodded, it was taking forever for that old man they knew to construct a new Tetsusaiga he could actually use, and Kagome had made off with the other one saying she knew he couldn't use it. He smelt the air again "Is it her?" "What Inu-chan?" Rin's sweet voice echoed down the hall. He gave a slight smirk "Shall we walk in the garden?" "Oh yes, I would love to!"  
  
Kagome inhaled deeply as she walked along the rice fields towards the village. It was in site now and a few of the older folks were murmuring amongst themselves as she passed by. "Isn't that Lady Kagome?" "Perhaps it's her reincarnation." Kagome barley reframed from giggling as she continued on her way. As she came to Kaede's hut, she was stopped by a little girl with dark brown hair and large dark blue eyes. The child quickly hid behind Kagome and smiled up at her. "Get back here Mitsuko!" a somewhat familiar voice was heard from the distance as a young woman obviously with child came running towards them. The young woman stopped her face towards the ground as she panted "I'm so sorry, Mitsuko come back here!" The woman looked up and both women gasped in realization, standing there before her was Sango, and Mitsuko was most likely her daughter. "Sango-chan?" Kagome gasped, and with the nod of the other woman they soon crushed each other in a big hug. Kagome withdrew and let her large eyes go from Sango to her stomach and back again. Sango giggled "Oh Kagome-chan, so much has happened!" "I would think so!" she retorted playfully and placed her hands on her hips in mock scolding. "Sango, exactly WHO did this to you?" Sango giggled and was about to answer when Mitsuko's "My daddy of course..your a silly priestess!" rang out. Sango was going to scold the girl when Kagome shook her head and knelt beside the girl. "Yes, I am rather silly, but I'm not married yet you see, I don't understand all of this stuff." Sango sighed "Sadly it was some amorous monk that did this and that one too!" she said pointing to her hyper daughter. Kagome stood up quickly "Miroku?" Sango nodded and flushed lightly "sadly I haven't bared him a son yet, but since his wind tunnel disappeared he's much less high strung." After much laughs and chatter the two women made their way to Sango's home, where Miroku was last seen napping. Sure enough leaning against a rugged tree in front of a large hut rested the monk. Kagome quietly walked up to him and poked his nose in amusement. Opening his eyes he squinted them slightly then sat up instantly. "Kikyou.....no Kagome!" he jumped up and enveloped her in a hug asking her a million questions. Mitsuko climbed up her father's leg and sighed "You are so immature daddy!" Kagome was surprised a two year old could have such a vocabulary, but just smiled. "I thought I would come back and see if my priestess knowledge could come in handy, I also need some time to think..this seems like the perfect place." Kagome said, she couldn't keep herself from smiling, she was so glad Miroku and Sango had ended up together. "I heard noise what's up?" A male voice murmured sleepily from the hut as an older kitsune emerged. "Shippou-chan!" Kagome giggled hugging him ferociously. The small demon gasped "Kagome?" his eyes welled up with tears "Kagome!" He hugged her neck and patted her hair "I missed you so much, I thought you would never come back!" Tears streamed down his small cheeks as he laughed happily. Kagome cuddled the kitsune she had been surrogate mother to and smiled warmly "I'm back, and if I ever leave again I promise you can come with me." Extremely happy, Shippou jumped down and joined hands to dance with Mitsuko. Sango and Miroku laughed, as everyone in the village watched. "I haven't seen such smiles since the defeat of Naraku" one of the elders said watching the scene with a sober smile. "Aye" murmured the other.  
  
The Western lands were slowly starting to be filled with the scents and sounds of darkness as evening approached silently. Inuyasha stood on a balcony quietly, he cursed as a fresh breath of winds brought the very faint scent again, if he were still in his hanyou form, he wouldn't have been able to smell it. "What ails you brother?" Sesshoumaru's calm, somewhat emotionless voice came from behind. Without turning around Inuyasha muttered in an equally empty tone "Do you not smell that familiar scent?" Sesshoumaru walked the short distance to stand beside him and looked to the gardens below, where Rin was chasing fireflies and laughing as Jaken failed miserably in his attempts to do so. "Yes.it reeks of that human girl you once held so strongly to does it not?" Inuyasha couldn't help but feel slight anger but just nodded and used an evil smile to hide his anger. "You know she has the original Tetsusaiga, if we took it from her, perhaps the old man could use it in some way." Sesshoumaru looked at him and showed a slight sign of respect "Good idea brother, you can go fetch it from her tomorrow." Inuyasha blank his eyes scowled "Who said I was to fetch it?" "Surely your not afraid of this woman...can it be you still have feelings for her?" Inuyasha cursed and spat at the ground "Not in a million years, I'll go get it, and maybe I'll bring her back as well, her powers could be useful." Sesshoumaru nodded in acceptance. "That will do nicely."  
  
Ooo Sugoi, Miroku and Sango..I'll put their lil story in here somewhere. Would you listen to Inu-chan? He said "shall". Sesshoumaru-sama certainly has had a influence on him^_^ Tell me what's right and wrong, it's your job! Now a note from my fortune cookie collection  
  
The strengths in your character with bring you serenity.  
  
Jan e, Dish-Chan 


	3. Inuyasha's Words and a Fragments Glow

"No Matter What"  
  
By: Dish-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own a tiredness of writing these things...I as sure as the sun shines not making any profit so there you go^_^  
  
Ooooo they are going to meet up again!  
  
333Love ya'll333  
  
Chapter II "Inuyasha Words and a Fragments Glow"  
  
The new day was clear and crisp as Kagome awoke from her place beside Shippou, he had gladly shared his futon with her. She smiled and yawned sleepily as soft golden rays warmed her cheeks. A sense of peace had fallen over her with the darkness as she had retired last evening, and that feeling still clung to her, with the scent of sakura. She slowly rose and got dressed, brushing her hair and heading to the hot spring, she hadn't had a bath the night before, and her thick hair became slick quickly if not washed everyday. She walked outside and was greeted by cheerful calls of the many birds darting about. Walking towards the springs, she wasn't aware of the playful kitsune following her while snickering, along with his companion Mitsuko. Kagome touched her toe to the water and smiled happily, she couldn't wait to get in. Just as she getting undressed a low growl caused her to pull her sleeve back up and look around in suspicion. Shippou held Mitsuko back as Kagome touched the Tetsusaiga at her waist. Suddenly a slight rustling of leaves was heard before a black panther demon was standing before her, its back arched and yellow eyes glaring at her hungrily. "You are the legendary priestess are you not?" it hissed, never taking it's eyes from her own. "I'm not Kikyou, if that is who you are thinking, I'm Kagome." She responded quietly, though Shippou noticed her fingertips were slowly starting to glow golden. The demon growled "No matter, I want jewel shards!" it lunged at her, but Kagome kept her quite stance until it was merely inches from her face, she in a quick motion, she moved her hand along its stomach. Shippou gasped as blood splattered the girls face and clothes, she again took a swipe at the demon the golden gleam down looking like small blades coming from her fingertips. The demon finally fell defeated at her feet, wriggling in pain as it's life and blood drained quickly from it's body. Kagome in pity, swiftly took it's life as not to put it through more pain. She touched the body and blood, and being purified, it disappeared, except one tiny gleam of soft pink light. Kagome's heart felt as though it turned to lead and fell to her stomach with a loud thud, which in reality was her pounding heart. She reached for the gleam and felt that it was what she had thought, a tiny fragment of the Shikon no Tama had escaped the whole jewel. "She remembered feeling something wasn't right about the jewel when Inuyasha had exclaimed its' completion, yet she hadn't wanted to ruin his happiness. She felt ill as she held the jewel in her hand and fell to her knees.  
  
Inuyasha had followed the scent all night, and now was approaching Kaede's village when the scent led him away from it just a few hundred yards. There, he had found her, adorned in priestess clothing, and getting ready to bathe. He had spotted the Tetsusaiga, and was moving to steal it when a demon was readying itself to attack her. He was naturally going to slay it himself, but seeing how Kagome was glaring in that direction, he decided to see if she ever learned to care for herself. He watched and was actually surprised to see her kill the demon in a short time, her energy cutting through him fiercely. He then watched her, splattered in blood as she seemed to be clutching something from the corpse which had disappeared. Her priestess outfit had been loosened as she prepared to bathe, and now one of the sleeves feel down to reveal a shoulder. She looked so helpless, he wasn't sure why, but an odd feeling rushed into his stomach, and the thought of holding her near caused him to feel very warm and happy. Suddenly he realized what he was thinks and stuck his claw into his side with a sharp jab "baka..don't you remember you care for no human..."  
  
Kagome prayed rain would come and wash away the blood still dripping from her clothing and face, as she sat staring at the jewel, she wished it would wash away the fragment of pink light which haunted her with painful memories. Wanting to scream, she instead clenched her fist around the shard, ignoring the sharp prick in her palm. Another slight rustle was heard before she looked up to see, who at first she mistook for Sesshoumaru in different clothing, but then realized it was someone much more familiar... Feeling very weak, she glanced up at him and stuttered "I.Inuyasha." "Keh...hello wench." He said glaring at her "Long time no see." Shippou and Mitsuko just stood in awe first Kagome had slayed a demon, during which Mitsuko barely kept from screaming, and now Inuyasha was back. Shippou couldn't stand it, Inuyasha had hurt Kagome, and now he thought he could just burst back into her heart? He jumped form his hiding place and yelled angrily "Inuyasha! Leave Kagome alone, you've hurt her enough!" The demon just glanced at him momentarily, before picking a fearful Kagome up by her collar and grabbing the hilt of the sword "You think I would want this wench, the only thing I'm after is the Tetsu-auuggh!" He thrust the sword down as raw energy ripped through him and singed his sleeves off. "Don't you remember Inuyasha? The Tetsusaiga won't work for you.you're a demon now." Kagome exclaimed her calm chocolate eyes looking frightening like Kikyou's as she stared at him quietly. He dropped her, her blood stained face bringing back too many bad dreams and jumped up into a tree. He stood there a moment and glanced down at something pink glowing in his hand "What's this?" he roared "A fragment?" Kagome nodded weakly, but stood as her voice became stronger. "Yes, I suppose the jewel wasn't really completed after all, which means a number of things." Inuyasha glared at her "Like what?" "You still turn hanyou once a month; don't you?" She accused narrowing her eyes. When he didn't move she continued "You also know that since we used part of the jewels power to kill Naraku, there is a very good chance he could have rebirthed himself after all this time..don't you?" she asked. Inuyasha seeming very angry was about to take off when Kagome rose her hand and moved it slightly, causing the fragment to meet her palm swiftly. "You'd best just leave Inuyasha, there's nothing here for you anymore, the Tetsusaiga had taken me as the one it protects and, the jewel is still my responsibility. Perhaps you can go find Kikyou." With that she shed the rest of her priestess clothing, not seeming to mind Inuyasha seeing her in her modern aged undergarments and descended into the hot spring before taking these off as well. With water up to her shoulders, she closed her eyes and sighed at the warmness taking over her body and washing away the blood and grime. In anger at being ignored, he fled; sure he would defeat her sometime later.  
  
After Kagome's bath which ended up being Shippou and Mitsuko's as well, they headed back for the village and Saw that Kaede had returned from her journey; she and Kagome shared an embrace before going into the hut and talking. Kagome sighed as she explained about her arrival and the bloodstained clothing she was wearing. Kagome noticed for the first time a young woman perhaps 16 years of age also in the room, she was adorned in priestess clothing as well, and was smiling quietly from her corner of the room. Kaede followed her gaze and smiled "Come hither Aria, lest ye be swallowed by the darkness." The small young woman nodded and made her way to sit next to Kaede. "Kagome, this is my niece Aria, she has come from a neighboring village to train more in the way of the priestess." Kagome nodded "Hello Aria, I'm Kagome." She said extending her hand; now that she looked at the girl in the brighter light she was surprised. The girls eyes were deep emerald green, and her brown hair had a thread or two of gold running through it when the light hit it right. Aria smiled "You are the reincarnation of my aunt Kikyou then?" Kagome nodded weakly and forgot about the jewel in her hand. "Arai's grandparents came here on a boat from another land a long time ago; her mother was born here, Aria's grandmother died when her mother was only 3, so she was raised by mostly women of this area." Kaede explained, seeing Kagome's confusion at the girl's looks. "My mother married Aunt Kaede's youngest brother, and I was his youngest." Aria said again smiling. Kagome smiled "Well I'm glad to have you here^_^" "Oh Kagome," Kaede began, turning and pulling something from a barrel. "I think this may suit ye better, since that one is now stained." Kaede said handing Kagome the old sailor fuku. She gasped "Oh, I left it here when I left huh? I hope it still fits!" To little of her surprise the outfit was almost a perfect fit, she hadn't grown taller since she was 15, so this would work perfectly. Though she felt odd wearing a school uniform at the age of nineteen, she couldn't help but smile at it's familiarity. Kagome smiled and gave out a sigh of happiness, as she ate her food later, "I'm back home."  
  
I made Aria up, because I needed someone for a certain purpose, she's not going to be perfect by any means though, and why she's half English? I just got bored with typing dark hair and eyes colors except for Inu-chan, so there ya go ~_^ Now from a fortune cookie:  
  
Your lover will never desire to leave.  
  
Wow, if I had one of those that would be great^_^'  
  
Jan e, Dish-Chan 


	4. Aria Learns as Inuyasha Reminisces

"No Matter What"  
  
By: Dish-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own a tiredness of writing these things...I as sure as the sun shines not making any profit so there you go^_^  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I can't believe I forgot about this story...ok maybe I can, but AHHH!!! I'm SO sorry to my faithful readers' soo soo soo sorry. I love you all and beg forgiveness. Sugoinai, Am I a drama queen or what? -_-'  
  
Chapter III "Aria Learns as Inuyasha Reminisces"  
  
The cool air swiftly blew through the tree branches causing them to sway and sing in a teasing manner. Trembling fingers held the arrow firmly as Aria aimed for the target, her emerald eyes narrowed in determination as she let go. Kagome smiled and clapped as the arrow hit the center of the target. "Aria, you're a natural, you should have seen me when I first got my hands on one of those things!" she exclaimed a tinge of envy burning the back of her throat. Aria shook her head and smiled "Yes, but I have been shooting since childhood ne?" Kagome laughed gently "I suppose your right." She tried again to ignore Inuyasha's strong presence, he could be a mile away, and she would still feel his powerful aura. In reality the Demon had just bound from the area, and leapt into a large tree, despite the fact he had become more refined as a demon, he still couldn't resist the cradling arms of a tree's branches. Watching that young priestess shoot her arrow, reminded him of meeting Kagome for the first time and how she had destroyed the jewel. The jewel, how could there still be a remaining piece? This troubled him to say the least, to the fact that the jewel had taken part in destroying Naraku, that meant he still might be around somewhere if the jewel had not fully worked. He shrugged and looked towards the darkening horizon, two days, and he still was watching from afar. He decided he could go talk to the wench; perhaps they could strike up a deal.  
  
"Mmm" Shippou murmured in delight as he slurped down some ramen and pat his stomach. "I've missed your cooking Kagome!" The young woman couldn't help but laugh, in her time most people would have raved so over the old fashioned meals Kaede made everyday. Aria was eating her ramen quietly, still in wonder over Kagome's future dishes. Laughter and smiles filled the small hut and it felt like home again; that is, until a sinister aura filled the room causing Aria to choke and Kagome to narrow her eyes. Inuyasha entered the room quietly and without a word stood behind Kagome looking down at her. "I've come for the Ramen, wench!" Kagome, in a surprisingly calm way, handed him a small bowl of noodles. Swallowing back the ache in her throat the young woman calmly spoke. "Won't you sit down Inuyasha?" He eyed her suspiciously before sitting a few feet away. Aria decided this must be the demon Aunt Kaede had told her about, once a hanyou who had broken Kagome's heart. Kaede, at the moment was in another village helping with a sudden illness. The meal was finished in silence and everyone kept to their own thoughts. Kagome felt like screaming by the time Mitsuko and Miroku walked into the hut with some dessert. "Hey, Sango made too much sweet bean...." Miroku said cheerfully; though his voice trailed off as he noticed the demon visitor. Mitsuko, used to being liked by all jumped on Inuyasha's back and giggled "Doggy doggy, give me a ride." Kagome and Miroku were both ready to grab the child, when Inuyasha surprised them by slowly lowering her to the ground and whispering "Not now little one, I have business, perhaps another time." Mitsuko looked annoyed by this answer but accepted it and stalked over to Shippou. Miroku looked at Inuyasha levelly and nodded "How have you been Inuyasha?" "Well.." was his reply as the demon walked out the door. Looking over his shoulder Inuyasha locked his golden eyes on Kagome's brown ones "I'll be back..." Kagome shivered, but nodded and held her jaw in a firm line. As soon as the demon was out of sight, the girl fell to her knees and sighed. Miroku knelt beside her "Are you alright Kagome?" She shook her head and revealed the jewel shard, explaining everyting. Miroku glanced down at his palm, "But if Naraku isn't dead.." "No, he's dead..but he might rebirth himself without Onigumo..making him more powerful..." Kagome said softly. Mitsuko didn't seem to understand the adults, neither did Shippou, but Aria's eyes were growing wider by the second. "Naraku...."  
  
OK, here the latest from my collection...to one reviewer, you may add 'in bed' if you please^_^ lol  
  
Smile when you are ready Ja ne, Dish-Chan 


End file.
